


Fast learner

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bruce, Dom/sub, Evil Plans, I'm Serious, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Peeping, kinky tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Tony wants to convince Bruce to try new things but his plan backfires.





	Fast learner

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to categorize this, a mix of many things. Is just that I was working on something else and then this came to my mind.
> 
> _Italics are for thoughts_  
>  Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on [tumblr ](https://machimaquiaveli.tumblr.com/)  
> \------------------------------------------------------

Bruce and Tony were in bed having the same conversation for the thousand times.

‘Please, Brucie, I promise you if you don’t like it I will never ask you again but you cannot refuse something without trying first.’ 

‘Says the man that never wants to try my Chahou kheer.’

‘Fine, I will try your unpronounceable food if you let me try this once’

‘First the food, Tones.’

‘You don’t trust me to keep my word?’

‘Let’s just say that you have a very convenient memory.’

‘C’mon Brucie, that’s not fair! I only want you to have a good time.’

‘I have a good time the classic way. Don’t you?’

‘Of course, of course’ Tony reassures him ‘it’s just I want to add a little spicy, you now, make things a little more… exciting.’

Tony starts kissing Bruce in his neck going slowly down to his shoulders and his back. He can’t help it but starts purring to the gentle soft. Tony keeps going and slowly takes his pants out and his underwear, Bruce is already hard and Tony chuckles.

‘Hard already? I’m not that good, am I? Or were you thinking on something naughty? Are you considering my proposition?’

Bruce blushes.

‘No’

‘Liar’

Bruce’s blush intensifies and Tony grins.

‘Admit it; there is a part of you who wants to try it. You want the freedom of the rope.’

‘That doesn’t even make sense.’

‘I will tell what doesn’t make sense. That my super-hot of boyfriend can’t see how hot he would look tie to my bed.’

Bruce hides his head under the sheet and a soft moan fills the room. Tony grins grows wider.

‘You like the idea too.’ He celebrates

Bruce shows his head.

‘That wasn’t me’

‘Yeah right; it was the “other guy”.’

‘I’m not kidding Tony’

Seeing the seriousness of his face Tony took a worrisome look.

‘Then?’

Bruce shrugs his shoulders with concern. Tony opens the door but nobody is spying on them. They look everywhere but nothing. Happy with the inspection they went back to the bed.

‘Probably it was just the wind.’

‘Hum’ say Bruce not totally convince.

‘Now, how about if we continue our conversation?’

‘About you tying me to your bed?’

‘Precisely.’

‘Fine, I will bite, what would you do then?’

‘I will kiss you.’

‘K.’

‘I will lick you’

‘Keep going.’ Bruce was getting more interested

‘Maybe even I will bite you on certain places…’ Tony bites him in the earlobe.

‘Ouch. Gentle Tony.’

‘Sorry.’

‘Now what?’

‘More kissing, more licking, and then more kissing; I will keep kissing until your whole body is red and burns.’ Tony is hiding his head on Bruce’s neck letting him feel his breath over. Bruce shivers.

‘And then?’ He asks.

‘More necking.’

‘And what about certain hard parts of my body?’ Bruce had to ask because certain hard parts of his body were aching already.

‘Nothing’

‘Nothing?’

‘Nope.’ Said Tony making a strong sound on the ‘P’. ‘I will kiss you, touch you, lick, slap, whatever; but I will not touch you on that part.’

‘Ok. I’m not sure if I follow.’

‘I will not touch you until you ask me to.’

‘And then you will release me?’

‘Hell no; you will have to ask me on a very convincing way first.’

‘You mean?’

‘I will make you beg for it.’

Tony smirks but two can play that game.

‘And what if I don’t yield?’ Says Bruce on a not-so-innocent tone.

‘I will keep going until you do; even if it takes me hours.’

Tony devilish smile makes Bruce wince back in a mix of arousal and horror. On one hand sounds exciting to see who could hold it for longer, on the other hand he is still terrify of the idea of letting go. A small moan stops his train of thoughts.

‘Here it is again!’ He screams

‘I’ve got you bro’ Tony puts his arm over Bruce’s shoulders and analyze the room. Suddenly he got an idea. He gets one of his Iron-man gauntlets and shots to the ceiling revealing the air vents and Clint inside half dressed.

‘Hi guys!’ He casually greets them ‘I was just leaving, byebye’

Tony activates the gauntlet again.

‘Come down or I will shot again.’ He threats

Clint does as he is told and slowly gets out of the vents, Tony still aiming to him.

‘Fine, you catch me, I will never spy on you guys again, Boy Scout word blablabla I’m sorry, bye.’ Clint babbled and tried to live

‘Not so fast’ Orders Tony

‘C’mon, I apologize already; what else do you want?’

Tony looks to Clint and then to Bruce who’s hugging his legs and hiding half of his face on them. An idea hits him.

‘It’s not about what I want; it’s about what Bruce wants’ He says

The other men look at him in surprise.

‘I’m fine; I’ve done things like this many times before. I don’t really care.’ He explains ‘But Bruce here hasn’t; he is the real victim here so it’s just natural that you apologize to him.’

Clint is about to talk but Tony interrupts him.

‘Don’t interrupt me. I’m not done. I think that in order to give a proper apology you have no other choice but be Bruce’s sub for the night.’

If they were surprise earlier now they were unspeakable shock.

‘Tones, what are you talking about?’

‘Imagine it’s a science project’ casually commented Tony ‘You are never going to understand my interest in certain “activities” if you don’t try it firsthand. Like the said goes, you need to walk on my shoes to understand.’

Even if that make it sense on a very twisted way Bruce wasn’t so sure.

‘So, what I’m supposed to do now?’ He asks

‘Whatever you want, that’s the fun of it. Clint here is putting all his trust on you to be fair but also merciless.’

Clint smile is anything but encouraging. 

‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’ He insist, afraid of the responsibility it implies 

‘Absolutely, tonight Bruce Banner is in charge of everything.’

Tony smirks when a small smile appeared in Bruce’s lips. Tiny but growing at every second, it was going to be so much fun to get revenge on the Archer, Tony was practically savoring it already. And the best part? It was going to be Bruce who would do it. He was bringing his boyfriend to the dark side. Soon it would be all leather and gags. Tony looked to him with expectation. 

‘So, for example; if I wanted to sit on the armchair and I needed of a footstool?’ Bruce asked

‘He would do it.’ Tony assure him

‘And if I ask you to pour me a drink?’

‘Me?’

‘Yeah, you said I was in charge of everything, didn’t you?’

Clint giggled a little; once again Bruce was a step ahead of everybody else. Tony hesitated for a second not sure what was going on his boyfriend mind but he made a promise and couldn’t take it back. Much less in front of the elf so he could tell everybody he was a coward in bed. No way, he had to show he wasn’t bluffing. 

‘As a matter of fact you are right. I did say you were in charge and so you are; and with this say, would you like me to prepare some tea, master?’

‘Green tea with lemon, please.’

‘I’m you humble servant’ Tony bow and run to the kitchen.

And that it was how Bruce ended drinking his tea on the armchair with Clint on his four and Bruce’s feet relaxing on his back. Tony kneeled next to him. 

‘Is everything to your taste, master?’ Tony asked flirting

‘Everything is perfect, thank you.’ Answered Bruce

‘Anything else I can do for you, master?’

‘I’m fine, thank you. Now what I want is to watch Doctor Who in peace; I need to catch up with the new season.’

‘That’s it?’ Tony asked perplexed.

‘Hum, yeah, why? What did you have in mind?’ 

‘I don’t know, what about SEX?’

Bruce makes it like he had totally forgotten about it.

‘Ohhhh, yeah, of course, of course; we could do that, if you beg for it.’ 

Clint burst into laughing while Tony tries to think of a proper answer. Games are over. Or they are just starting?

‘I tough furniture couldn’t laugh’ Bruce casually commented while drinking his tea. ‘Later I will remember this out-of-place behavior.’

Clint covered his mouth to muzzle his sounds but Bruce comments make it hard to stay still and he rolls on the floor. Bruce sighs. ‘What a lousy footstool.’ He muttered.  


‘You talk like a natural born’ Tony praises him. ‘You are a fast learner.’ 

‘Indeed I am.’ Bruce was trying to cover his smile with his drink but Tony still could see it.

‘Still I’m not begging.’ Was Tony’s cocky answer.

‘Then ’m afraid you and Clint will go to bed very hungry. Because I’m not touching you unless you ask me to.’

Clint keeps rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach while Tony gets frustrated by the moment. Using his own tricks against him? How he dares? What happened with getting revenge on Clint for peeping on them? This was not part of the plan and he didn’t like it a little.

‘I’m going to get my revenge for this.’ Tony warns him.

‘I’m sure you will but for now, let us hear you beg loud and clear so we can move into teaching your friend a lesson.’

Tony grins and Clint stops laughing.

‘As you wish, master.’


End file.
